


A Hunt

by terryreviews



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Bonding, Flirting, Friendship, Gen, Hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 16:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16044245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryreviews/pseuds/terryreviews
Summary: One night, Lestat, free for an evening, wanders out onto the ballroom floor where his sights are set on Daniel Molly. Admittedly he is curious about this young one, and he is rather fetching. Perhaps a hunt together would be pleasant.





	A Hunt

**I wrote this as a thank you to[@superhiki](https://tmblr.co/mQbmaX_SAvsLmSEkwVxwsgA) **

**They drew me an amazing picture of me and Louis together and they wanted a story about Lestat and Daniel hunting together. I hope that this is what they were looking for :)**

**Side note, Hiki is awesome and you should totally check their blog out on Tumblr!**

The countryside was growing lush and warm as spring began to creep its way along the continent. The days were brighter, with skies dappled with rain-filled clouds and birds returning to their perches. The nights remained damp and chilled, though the scents of flowers, and other greenery, burst forth as nature reawakened.

 

Daniel, brought along by Marius, seemed content and fascinated by the huge gathering of old-fashioned finery clashing against modern comfort, as vampires danced and bobbed to Antoine’s latest composition. The young one stood off to the side, declining at least two offers to join in, and looked so doe-eyed that it honestly drew Lestat in.

 

It wasn’t as if that Lestat hadn’t met or spoken to the young man before. Of course, he had. Briefly. Back during the time when a number of, what they assumed were the remaining vampires, they were living on night island. He remembered back then having a moderate attraction to Armand’s fledgling.

 

Tonight was no different.

 

With both Louis and David occupied with each other in some discussion or another, they bade him a good night with the warning _behave_ (he responded with a wink), he found that he could approach Daniel untethered by responsibility or person.

 

Daniel was young yet, even with Armand’s strong blood within him, even with Marius’s allowed sips, he hungered every night. It was evident by his pallor, the slight strain in his jaw. _Perfect opening_ , Lestat thought, making his way down the stairs with steady steps.

 

Daniel wore well-worn sneakers, a clean pair of jeans and a simple gray t-shirt, all of which helped emphasize his youth and charming enthusiasm given his lack of taste for extravagant. Unlike Lestat, who wore a fitted, black shirt, unbuttoned to the chest, specially fitted black leather jacket (with shine and silver zippers), expensive black jeans and knee-high boots, polished and pointed toe. He felt more like a rock star this evening, feigning casual and comfort, whereas the actual clothes were expensive and tailored.

 

With swift sidestepping, Lestat navigated his way around dancing guests, and those who would have grabbed his attention, and slipped around to Daniel’s side.

 

Barely bending at the waist, he leaned down and said in the other’s ear, “you look famished.”

 

So caught up in observing the room, letting the music wash over him, Daniel jolted at Lestat’s sudden presence and quickly went into a small, open, smile.

 

“A little. I haven’t gone hunting yet. Was waiting for Marius,” he nodded his head towards Marius who was currently speaking to some group of unknown men and women, laughing.

 

“Ah, but he seems occupied cher,” Lestat moved so that he was standing off to the side, “and I don’t think he would mind if I borrowed you. Would you like me to borrow you?”

 

Daniel pondered, his violet eyes striking as he darted his eyes around the room and then back to Lestat, “I wouldn’t mind.”

 

“Excellent. Why don’t we go now?”

“Won’t you be missed?”

 

“Aren’t I always?” He gave a little wink and Daniel smirked.

 

With no words between them, they made for the large door and headed into the night.

 

“Nice night,” Daniel pointed at the sky, the fact that the moon’s silver shimmered out from dissipating clouds.

 

“It is,” Lestat fell into a slower stride to match the other’s more casual, human-like, step. “Do you prefer Daniel or Danny?”

 

“Doesn’t matter. Armand and Marius usually call me Daniel, but Danny’s fine.”

 

“Danny it is.”

 

The land around the estate was a forested area, below, the small town bustled and glittered, and with their supernatural hearing, they could hear the clamor of the people going about their night lives. Laughter, cries of pain and pleasure, blaring nightclub music all coming in one continuously loud blast.

 

Lestat extended his hand outward and asked, “can you fly?”

 

Danny turned a bit towards him, “I can, but,” he took Lestat’s hand, “I prefer to be flown.”

 

Lestat proceeded to spin Danny out and then into his chest, earning a giggle from him. Wrapping his arms around the younger one, he gave him barely time to process as he willed them off the ground and into the sky.

 

They couldn’t go into that precious little town, the town that had helped construct the “palace” in which Lestat’s court resided now, where all of these people were loved and treasured and kept the peace easily all for the sake of the contentment the small town offered and Lestat knew and loved several of them.

 

No, for this, they had to travel. Oh, not terribly far, but to the next town over, maybe two. An easy trip. With the way Danny clung to him, the beauty of his hair in the wind and the brilliance of his smile and eyes as they flew rapidly over the land, Lestat decided two towns.

 

Eventually, they came to a neighboring town, marginally larger and with more potential for evil doers than in that carefully cultivated place had. Reluctantly, Lestat let Danny go.

 

“I almost wished I still could smoke,” Danny said as he began to lead the way out of the alley they had found themselves in, preparing to blend with the small crowd of people going to dinner or bars.

 

“Oh?”

 

“After that,” he gave a vague gesture that encompassed pointing at the sky and Lestat in one go, “it seems fitting.”

 

With a bark of laughter, Lestat threw his arm around Danny’s shoulder, and they proceeded to walk down the street. All the while, Lestat kept his mind open trying to find the suitable victim (or victims). Not that he personally needed to feed, but there was always something so intimate and delicious in watching another feed and often David and Louis were _bashful_ at the notion of being watched, though Louis had begun to permit it more and more since rejoining with Lestat. They would often walk side by side, arms around each other after they feasted.

 

But tonight, his lover and his beloved were occupied and this excitable young thing was here, eager to be so. From last he heard, Danny had been rather miserable and Marius had taken him under his wing. Seeing the bounce in his step and brimming enthusiasm warmed his heart. He was a beautiful creature. He’d have to encourage Armand to visit with him more often for both their sakes.

 

“Thanks for inviting me out with you.” While Danny had powerful blood in him and a rather sharp mind, he didn’t bother sheltering his feelings and thoughts, presuming they were unread, but Lestat couldn’t help the small peek and sensed a great breath of relief in his companion at being outside, at being with _him_.

 

“You’re most welcome. I saw you standing there and I thought to myself how little we’ve actually interacted. Shame, seeing as at one point all you wanted to do was find me. Quite flattering really.”

 

He felt Danny stiffen for a moment under his arm, his eyes scrunching in confusion before he regained his composure and said, “oh right, yeah. I suppose it did all start with you.”

 

“What did?”

 

“Well…kind of…everything.”

 

“Ah, but it started with Louis cher.”

 

“No I mean, everything. What we have here, me being here now, it started with you. You’re the one that set out to America, you’re the one that made Louis and Louis is the one that told me about your world. And if I hadn’t sought you out…Armand might never have come to me. I hadn’t really thought about it really. I mean, what would be the point. Not like I’m going to write another book.” He gave a snort and wrapped his arm around Lestat’s waist.

 

“That’s an interesting way to see things,” so Danny the writer, the professional, and profound did still exist in this new form, just muted. “Do you ever think about how your life would have gone had you not met Armand?”

 

“No. I’m not old, but…my life before I met Louis, and especially before Armand, doesn’t seem real. I could still be alive right now, sitting at home, visiting college buddies and distant family at Christmas, drinking beer and fucking, but they aren’t real to me. I don’t even remember or care about anything outside of _this_.”

 

“I admit, I share similar sentiments with you, though,” he tilted his head, “I also admit I am more sentimental than you are.”

 

Danny gave a little squeeze to Lestat’s hip, “yeah, that’s your dad’s castle right?”

 

“Right, yes.” Lestat halted their walk as he caught the thoughts of a murderer. A woman. He saw her before he _saw_ her. A tall, scrawny, unsuspecting creature, that had successfully killed several people in the past year. For her, it was strictly pleasure. She traveled from town to town, always picking a victim, and then leaving. Never staying more than one night, never leaving her real name. She even was wearing a wig, he caught sight of it through her own eyes as she tucked her real hair inside.

 

“Ah, I believe, as you kids would say,” Danny smiled at that, “dinner is served.”

He led Danny to a small stone hotel where the woman was gathering herself up for the night, ready to turn in earlier than expected having gone out during the day. The riskiest kill she’d ever performed dropping the poison into the water glass of the person sitting next to her. An elderly man who died before the ambulance could reach him.

He communicated soundlessly to Danny’s mind that she was all his and where to find her, and followed suit as Danny headed to the back of the building and with a little wave, jumped the distance from ground to roof in a blink of an eye. Truthfully, Lestat thought he would be disenchanted by his abilities and new life and thus not able to push his body to do simply feats like this. But upon landing next to him, he clearly was mistaken, catching an impish, thrilled look on Danny’s face as he began to use his mind to open the lock (and then giving up, claiming he lacked the concentration and just ripped it off) of the rooftop door.

The building only had two floors and she was right down the hall on the left as they came down the stairs and here is where Danny rushed. Unlike Lestat, he was more eager, less likely to prolong and savor. Instead, he took on an urgency that once again, held him up on the lock of the door. An electronic one that Lestat ended up opening for him.

“Sorry about that, been a while since I’d had an audience. Almost giddy,” and before Lestat could answer, Danny gave him a cheeky wink and entered the room silently.

There she laid, half asleep, unaware of the two killers that had snuck into her room. Eyes glazed over as images flickered on her tv screen. Not that she understood French, but she couldn’t sleep unless something was going on in the background.

Lestat leaned against the wall and watched as Danny crept his way to the bed, bidding her with silent steps and mental power, to remain distracted.

When he knelt on the bed, she turned her head sharply and nearly screamed. Only by the flash of motion of Danny’s hand on her mouth was she rendered quiet. 

Ah, here was the part Lestat always enjoyed the most, the struggle. It was futile, she pushed and pulled at his hair, but Danny forced her body in such a way that she was laid across his lap, right where Lestat could see him fully. Her neck was exposed and in the struggle, a single breast poked out from the ratty nightgown she wore.

Tears were streaming down her face, as were promises of anything they wanted (for she now had caught sight of Lestat), but neither paid any heed and with little care, Danny’s fangs plunged into her artery and he began drinking in deep, noisy gulps.

He offered a luxurious moan as her blood poured into his mouth, warmed his cheeks, and filled him to the brim and Lestat couldn’t help a twinge of want on his part, knowing full well that these sounds were for his benefit rather than Danny’s gratification.

After the initial bite, she all but stopped struggling, settling for sobbing as her life ebbed away, images of her past, and her disbelief of what was happening now poured into Danny and floated into Lestat as he absorbed both predator and prey with his mind, partially sharing in the experience.

With a light flump, she fell onto the bedsheets and Danny threw his head back with a sigh, letting himself enjoy the life flowing in his veins once again.

When he looked at Lestat he gestured for one minute and proceeded to adjust her, using his blood to seal her wounds. He set her as if she were sleeping, even put the remote in her hand. And just before he was about to leave, he picked up something that Lestat couldn’t see from the nightstand and the two made their way back to the roof.

“I should invite you to hunt more often,” Lestat said, both of them looking out onto the town from their perch.

“I’d like that,” Danny pulled something from his pocket, “damn.”

“What is it?”

With a grin, Danny held up a small packet of cigarettes and a lighter that he must’ve taken from the women’s bedside table.

“Not my brand.”

They shared a laugh before each of them plucked a stick from the crumpled pack and lit up.

For the next half hour, they merely stood there, cigarettes in hand, enjoying the night and each other’s company.


End file.
